Appreciating Life
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After Tracy survives her bout with cancer, she and Ted appreciate life more.


**I don't own HIMYM and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Ted and Tracy found they appreciated life more after she survived her battle with cancer. They took nothing for granted after that – they couldn't, not after everything they went through. "We should finally go to France," she told him as they lay in bed one night.

"Are you really up for it?"

Tracy nodded. "Ted, I'm not weak or anything. I'm fine now. And we can renew our vows! It'll be fun."

Ted rolled over and grinned at his wife. "Sounds great."

Her face lit up. "Great! Now, is it going to be just us or do you want to invite our friends?"

"We can spend a few days by ourselves and then everybody can come down?" Ted wanted to spend some time alone with her before chaos descended on them.

"I love your thinking." Tracy was thrilled her husband had agreed to her plan.

"And I love you, Trace." Ted kissed her, so happy and grateful that he hadn't lost her. They thought she would die at one point, but Tracy was strong and had pulled through. He would always consider that to be a miracle. Luckily, everyone agreed with him about that (Tracy included).

Since they couldn't go right away, Ted and Tracy (along with the kids) had to wait impatiently. Ted booked flights (and hotels) for them during the summer so Penny and Luke wouldn't have to miss school (they complained about that, but neither Tracy nor Ted cared. Besides, they had missed enough school lately and couldn't afford to do so again).

"I'm so glad you're look healthy again." Lily grinned at Tracy and hugged her friend. She and Marshall had taken care of Penny and Luke a lot lately, and they were just so grateful that Tracy had survived. They weren't sure how Ted would have handled it if his wife had died.

"Thank you. I feel amazing, too." She had tried to remain upbeat and positive through the chemo, radiation, and hospital treatments but it had been hard. And Tracy was so thankful she had survived and gone into remission. She was going to try to take care of herself as best as she could from now on because she couldn't put herself or her family through this again.

"Renewing your vows seems like a sweet idea. Marshall and I never officially did it." Lily wondered if they should, but filed that thought away. It was hard enough to get out of the house with three kids in the first place – making huge plans seemed like that something that would never happen. But they were going to Paris with Ted and Tracy (and bringing along their parents to help, just as they had in Italy).

"I'd like to hear that story." Tracy laughed as they sifted through the boxes of toys they would be donating. Penny and Luke wouldn't be happy, but tough luck for them. At least they'd get to keep their favorite toys.

Lily laughed as she launched into an explanation of the unofficial vow renewal ceremony they had at Barney and Robin's wedding – she was surprised Ted had never told Tracy since he seemed to tell her everything else. Nothing was kept a secret between them.

Two months later, school let out. Ted and Tracy frantically helped their children pack (and packed their own suitcases) as they prepared to go to France. "We should go to Disney World soon!" seven year old Luke cried.

Ted and Tracy exchanged smiles. "We'll go someday," she assured him.

"Mommy, are you going to wear a pretty dress?" Penny asked. She was obsessed with dresses lately, and nobody was really sure why.

"I'm planning on it. Aunt Lily and Aunt Robin took me shopping a few weeks ago while you were in school, and we picked out the perfect dress. You like yours, right?"

Penny nodded. "You're going to be the prettiest girl there."

That warmed Tracy's heart. "Thanks, baby." She kissed the top of her daughter's hand and then went back to helping Ted pack.

Luckily, no one forgot anything. Ted and Tracy dropped off the kids at Marshall and Lily's (they'd meet up with everyone in a week) and then headed to the airport. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you here sooner." Ted was in awe of Paris.

"It's okay – I was busy growing two babies, planning a wedding, and the dealing with a health issue. I'm just really glad we finally got to go." Tracy pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Trace."

"Love you too, Teddy bear."

"I told you not to call me that!" he jokingly admonished as she giggled.

They celebrated being alone for the first time in a long time by having lots of sex (which netted them a complaint, but neither really cared all that much).

After an amazing week, their family flew in to help them get ready for the vow renewal and to have fun. "I missed Paris," Robin murmured to Barney.

"It is pretty awesome," he told his wife.

"Uncle Barney, can you come play with us?" questioned Penny.

Never one to say no to her, Barney gave in. He kissed Robin and then let Penny lead him over to the kids' play area. Robin laughed as she joined Lily and Tracy. "That man worships the ground his nieces and nephews walk on."

"Well, he can give them back," an amused Tracy pointed out.

Robin had to concede her point. "That is a plus. I don't know how you guys do it. Barney and I have a hard enough time taking care of one kid whenever someone wants to stay over and play with the dogs." But she and Barney were happy traveling all around the world. They planned to permanently settle in New York again soon, but that wasn't going to happen for a while.

Ted and Tracy renewed their vows two days later. Lily and Robin both told themselves they wouldn't cry, but failed pretty much immediately. "Ted, you're the love of my life and we've been through more than most have. I plan on sticking around for a long time. And I am so glad we met on that train station – it was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Ted laughed. "You're the love of my life too, and I'm not planning on going anywhere either. You're stuck with me, Tracy Mosby. We have two beautiful – if not mischevious – children – and our life is the best it can ever be. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. We earned it."

She laughed and threw her arms around him right before they kissed. "Those two are a perfect fit. I wish Ted had found her sooner."

"Don't we all." Barney kissed his wife right before Daisy grabbed his arm and dragged him over to play with the kids again.

Ted and Tracy would always be happy they got a second chance. The darkest period in their lives was behind them now and the future was wide open for them.


End file.
